Vu à la télé
by Sam Seven
Summary: Personne ne saura jamais si Arthur Fleck a tué ces trois traders pour se défendre ou s'il a songé à venger la femme du métro. Cela pouvait être un acte égoïste ou une justice personnelle. "Elle était obsédée par les clowns. Mais elle n'avait jamais aussi peu ri de toute sa vie." (c) pic : theslytherinterran (Tumblr)


J'ai vu _Joker_ il y a deux semaines (enfin !) et j'ai été totalement convaincue ! Mais j'aurais donné cher pour revoir cette femme du métro dans le film, ou au moins qu'il la mentionne...  
J'avais donc besoin d'exorciser cette envie.

Je tiens à remercier Lulu, mon ami fourbe, avec qui j'ai pu discuter de cette fic, ses idées ont été très inspirantes ! Surtout que c'était un peu un exercice sur l'anonymat dans le texte, à la façon de _Un jour glacé en enfer_ d'Anne B. Ragde, donc la rédaction a été un peu laborieuse, mais le texte qui a été une véritable source d'inspiration est _« J'aime les fous »_ de Dominique Friard. Si le sujet de la folie vous intéresse, jetez-vous sur le livre à la fois professionnel et poétique de cet infirmier en psychiatrie. (Et achetez-le sur le site de la librairie Sauramps Médical ;) )

L'image vient de theslytherinterran sur Tumblr (le post se termine par post/188218864548/joker-2019-lockscreens)

Bonne lecture~

* * *

"I go alone now, calling your name

After losing at the game

You took me by surprise

I didn't realize that you were laughing"

Laughing – The Guess Who

* * *

« Nous sommes si nécessairement fous que ce serait être fou par un autre tour de folie de n'être pas fou. »

Michel Foucault

* * *

La veille, quand elle était rentrée, sa colocataire avait jeté un regard désapprobateur à ses bottes. Hautes, en daim noir, le talon épais. Elles étaient féminines et chics. Trop féminines, trop chics. C'était une jolie paire qui attirait forcément les regards sur la jupe évasée juste au-dessus. Une combinaison dangereuse à Gotham.

Quand une ville bascule — chute — dans la délinquance, les femmes sont les premières à en souffrir, et pourtant, comme un signe de provocation, elle était sortie avec des bottes neuves et une jupe vaporeuse. Entre eux, deux genoux nus.

Se pliant à la remontrance de sa colocataire, elle s'était affalée sur le canapé et avait retiré ses chaussures d'un mouvement vif avant de les jeter dans un coin du salon, sans un mot.

Au matin, elles étaient toujours là, presque reniées.

Les souvenirs étaient flous et la femme du métro ne ressassait plus ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne voulait plus penser ni à ces trois connards, ni à ce putain de clown qui avait éclaté de rire.

De toute façon, plus rien à Gotham ne les surprenait, sa colocataire et elle.

Le voisin de l'appartement 107, un homosexuel qui gardait pourtant ses relations secrètes, avait, la semaine dernière, découvert un étron sur son paillasson. Un post-it collé dessus demandait « ça t'excite, scatophile ? ».

Ce cadeau empoisonnait encore l'air du couloir.

Dans un silence d'ensommeillée, elle alluma le poste de télévision et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour vers la cuisine, attirée par le bruit de la cafetière qui terminait de remplir sa tasse, mais trois visages à l'écran la retinrent. Trois visages qui avaient été vus dans la pénombre d'un wagon, enlaidis par des néons glauques.

Ce matin, la télévision les présentait en plein jour, jeunes, bien faits, et surtout, morts.

Personne ne se faisait tuer à Gotham. Personne possédant un tailleur complet à 1 200 dollars — une somme qui ne comprenait ni la montre en argent, ni les derbies en cuir. Personne possédant un poste prometteur aux entreprises Wayne.

La cafetière ne faisait plus de bruit, mais, les épaules raides, la femme s'assit sur le canapé avant que ses jambes ne la lâchent. Sa gorge était trop serrée pour boire quoique ce soit.

Oui, elle avait entendu des coups de feu, mais sans les comprendre. En sortant du métro, seule à la station, elle avait cru que les traders avaient joué avec une arme à feu avant d'aller trainer leur fête plus loin. Le clown ? Elle s'en était totalement foutu. Il aurait pu manger un peu de plomb qu'elle aurait perçu le crime comme une compensation à l'humiliation ressentie.

Les journalistes faisaient circuler un appel à témoin, traduisant le désarroi de la police : ils n'avaient rien et ne pouvaient rien faire.

Ensorcelée par ce mouvement de masse, comme formatée par le scandale dénoncé par les médias, elle se leva et agrippa le téléphone. Sa colocataire était partie en courses et ne reviendrait pas avant une bonne heure.

Elle composa le 911 et, comme un signe, la tonalité ne dura qu'un bref instant : une standardiste décrocha et demanda la raison de l'appel.

« Je vous appelle à propos des trois traders qui ont été tués dans le métro cette nuit…

— Pourriez-vous décliner votre identité ?

— J'aimerais rester anonyme. J'étais dans ce métro avec eux.

— Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Oui, il y avait un homme déguisé en clown dans la même voiture.

— En clown ? »

Son témoignage ressembla soudain à une mauvaise blague, mais elle était sincère.

« Oui. Un homme maigre et qui portait une perruque avec des cheveux verts. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. »

Hormis elle et les trois victimes, il y avait seulement un clown.

Les autres wagons étaient vides. Elle le savait puisqu'elle en avait traversé plusieurs pour s'éloigner.

Il n'y avait qu'un clown.

Cette soudaine évidence lui creusa l'estomac et elle sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque.

« Oh seigneur… »

Les clowns étaient censés faire rire, mais dans une ville comme Gotham, pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas être armés ? Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas tuer ?

« Madame ? Je peux… »

Elle coupa la parole à la standardiste en raccrochant avec une telle violence qu'elle se blessa les phalanges contre le meuble. Le bois avait esquinté sa peau dans une griffure, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention ; tout son esprit était tourné vers le clown hilare. Son visage blanc convulsé, son sourire rouge à son paroxysme.

Le malaise monta en marée, l'agrippant depuis les tréfonds de ses entrailles.

Le jour grandissait sans apporter la moindre lumière. Elle resta sans bouger jusqu'au retour de sa colocataire qui posa le sac de courses sur la table, la fixant.

« Ça va ? T'es toute pâle. »

Son amie sortit un paquet de frites surgelées, espérant apporter un peu de réconfort.

« J'avais une envie de frites pour ce midi, ça te dit ? »

Incapable de répondre, elle se rua vers les toilettes avant qu'elle ne vomisse sur la moquette.

* * *

Malgré son déguisement voyant, le clown avait disparu dans le décor gris de Gotham.

Son visage avait disparu, mais pas son acte, car la frontière entre les riches et les pauvres n'avait jamais été aussi tangible. Les porte-monnaie pleins prenaient la défense des trois jeunes employés des entreprises Wayne, dénonçant un crime injuste et perfide. Ceux aux poches vides qui hantaient les taudis, de leur côté, étaient très inspirés pour déclarer qu'un compte en banque fourni ne reflétait pas une morale exemplaire, car si l'assassin ne leur avait rien volé, c'était qu'ils avaient été tués pour une autre raison.

Mais dans le fond, même si leurs richesses avaient été dérobées, tant mieux, songeaient les pauvres avec compassion, une famille avait peut-être pu s'assurer une semaine de nourriture avec tous ces billets gagnés sans effort.

Et s'il fallait un triple meurtre pour attirer l'attention sur le vrai monde, faire comprendre au maire ce qui n'allait pas, alors ce n'était pas cher payé.

Plus les jours filaient, plus le nombre de passagers grimés en clowns augmentait dans le métro. Pour la plupart, c'étaient de pauvres hères qui n'avaient pas de boulot, juste un message à faire passer.

La femme du métro les détaillait tous, inspectant les lèvres épaisses et rouges, les joues tantôt blafardes, tantôt rosées à l'excès, les bouclettes majoritairement vertes, mais aucun des comiques n'était celui de ce fameux soir. À moins qu'il n'ait opté pour un masque depuis, ce même masque récurrent sur une majorité de visages. Il pourrait imiter les partisans pour mieux se fondre dans la masse.

Comme pour l'attirer, elle avait récupéré ses bottes.

Un soir, à peu près à la même heure que leur première rencontre, elle avait porté la même jupe, le même pull, réunissant autant de charmes pour qu'ils se croisent dans un wagon.

C'était un tueur, un aliéné qui avait tiré à plusieurs reprises sur trois gosses de riches, et si sa colocataire connaissait ses projets, elle l'aurait sermonnée, la traitant de malade à son tour, mais la femme du métro avait besoin de savoir. Était-elle responsable aussi ? Avait-elle aiguillé le canon de l'arme ? Avait-il prévu depuis le début de la défendre ? Avait-il ri pour les avertir et les effrayer ?

Devait-elle le remercier ? Le maudire ?

Les balancements de la rame faisaient entrechoquer toutes ces théories, lui donnant presque la migraine.

Elle en devenait ridicule.

Hier matin, alors qu'elle terminait de se préparer pour aller au travail, elle avait suivi sa routine : fond de teint, mascara et rouge à lèvre. D'habitude, elle optait pour une teinte naturelle, mais sa main s'était dirigée vers un rouge vif, et si le bâton avait suivi la forme de ses lèvres dans un premier temps, il avait ensuite commencé à dessiner une seconde bouche qui avait débordé autour, esquissant un sourire factice.

Surprise, elle avait poussé un hoquet terrifié et avait effacé ce déguisement.

Elle était obsédée par les clowns. Mais elle n'avait jamais aussi peu ri de toute sa vie.

Ces trois morts pesaient sur sa conscience. Si elle n'avait pas attiré l'attention de ces traders, peut-être que rien ne se serait passé ; ce clown n'aurait pas tué ces trois jeunes hommes et Gotham aurait repris sa chute sans heurts.

Tant qu'elle ne saurait pas à quel point elle était impliquée dans ce crime, elle continuerait de fixer ces visages maquillés, de fouiller dans les trous des masques pour apercevoir les yeux, et ce, jusqu'au jour où elle reconnaîtrait un regard, un rire.

* * *

Pour être tout à fait honnête, la tronche de Murray Franklin ne lui revenait pas.

Ce septuagénaire avait un côté condescendant qui lui rappelait son père moralisateur au possible, d'autant qu'ils semblaient penser que le meilleur enseignement s'accompagnait d'une humiliation continuelle.

Et les invités n'étaient pas mieux.

Le Dr. Sally donnait des conseils précis sur la pratique de la fellation et sa taille d'enfant rendait la leçon malsaine. La fille du métro tira sur sa cigarette et détourna le regard des minuscules mains de la sexologue. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer l'invitée de Murray en plein acte de sucer et de malaxer les couilles de son partenaire.

Elles avaient invité deux amies ce soir-là, mais avec l'émeute, elles n'avaient pas pu venir, et le talk-show de l'humoriste restait encore le meilleur programme pour éviter les journaux déprimants.

Un pétard explosa sous leurs fenêtres, depuis les tréfonds de la rue, mais elles ne réagirent pas ; elles ne sursautaient même plus, habituées à ces éclats de rébellion. Elles n'en avaient pas discuté, et l'une ignorait si l'autre approuvait ou désapprouvait ce mouvement, et ce soir, la violence qui bouillait n'apportait pas plus de réponse.

La cendre de la cigarette tomba dans le cendrier sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Cet amas gris était encore chaud, comme pulsant sous les encouragements des clowns furieux en contre-bas. Une voiture en feu passa, et le cortège infernal éclaira les appartements sans qu'il fût possible de savoir si ses lueurs dansaient ou se lamentaient sur les murs.

« … notre invité a choisi de porter une certaine tenue, mais franchement, je crois que ça nous fera tous du bien de rire un peu. Je vous demande donc d'applaudir Joker ! »

La fille du métro reporta son attention sur l'écran.

Après un instant de suspense, un homme se dévoila, aussi coloré que le rideau qui s'ouvrait. Son costume framboise testait les capacités de la caméra, mettant à mal la saturation des écrans.

Elle s'agrippa à sa cigarette tandis que l'invité, lui, jeta la sienne hors du cadre, continuant sa danse fluide, libre. Des centaines et des centaines de types s'étaient dessinés un sourire écarlate et avaient maquillé autour de leurs yeux des formes géométriques, opposant des sourcils rouges à des larmes stylisées, mais cet homme-là avait un visage en longueur, une silhouette filiforme et un sourire extatique. Les mêmes que le clown du métro.

Toutefois, celui à l'écran bougeait avec un tel panache, un tel orgueil que la fille du métro se persuada qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne. Ce Joker devait être un nouvel humoriste un peu douteux qui surfait sur la vague des manifestations pour attirer les projecteurs sur son visage maquillé.

« Oh putain. » Lâcha la colocataire quand l'invité saisit la petite Dr. Sally pour lui imposer un long baiser. « Si le Dr. Sally a jamais sucé un clown, elle en aura au moins embrassé un. »

Elle ricana, relâchant une bouffée de tabac.

Le regard du Joker croisa celui des téléspectateurs, mettant en évidence comment le triangle sous son œil gauche s'allongeait sur sa joue. Avait-il pleuré avant d'arriver sur le plateau ? Elle se sentait mal à cette pensée : l'idée qu'un clown pleure l'angoissait autant que celle d'un clown responsable d'un triple meurtre.

« Tu veux un autre café ? » Demanda son amie. Sa première réponse fut de hausser les épaules, et puis après tout…

« Oui, s'il te plaît. De toute façon, vu le bordel en ville, on arrivera pas à dormir cette nuit.

— J'aimerais tellement que tu arrêtes de prédire l'avenir. »

Le rire de sa colocataire était empreint de colère : le vendredi était sa plus grosse journée et elle savait d'avance qu'elle aurait du mal à se lever. Et puis, elle arriverait certainement en retard à cause des émeutes…

L'émission continua dans une gêne toute nouvelle : Joker n'était pas le bienvenu dans ce cercle de célébrités. Son humour semblait être un langage trop personnel pour être saisi par le public. Et puis il y avait ce rire, ce son claironnant, à la limite du strident, différent des ricanements contenus des personnes civilisées.

La femme du métro écarquilla les yeux en entendant sa « blague » du fils tué par un chauffeur ivre. Il était surprenant que l'antenne n'ait pas déjà fait sortir cet homme, mais visiblement, une deuxième chance lui était accordée.

Puis vint la blague des trois traders. La parodie d'un aveu. Ou peut-être l'occasion pour se confesser.

Elle tirait sur sa cigarette, mais il ne restait que le mégot et le filtre cotonneux la priva d'air. Sans l'émeute dehors, elle se serait levée pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre pour respirer, mais elle était incapable de réagir tandis que Murray tentait de faire avouer à son invité qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.

La colocataire était revenue, tenant ses tasses sans en sentir ni le poids, ni la chaleur. C'est ce clown-là qui a tué ? aurait-elle voulu demander, mais la question tournait, s'enroulait comme un serpentin dans sa tête sans pouvoir sortir.

La femme du métro fixait l'écran, essayant de reconnaître l'homme, mais la qualité de l'image ne rendait pas la tâche facile. Et puis, après tout, l'avait-elle vraiment vu, dans ce wagon ? Seule sa perruque vert acide avait vraiment marqué son esprit, à l'instar de son maquillage devenu banal dans les rues de Gotham.

La déclaration de Joker avait déjà jeté un froid, et maintenant qu'il dénonçait l'attitude générale d'un monde égoïste et immonde, le venin du clown commençait réellement à produire son effet douloureux.

« C'est ça, votre défense pour le meurtre de ces trois jeunes hommes ?

— Non. C'est que même sous la menace d'une arme, ils continuaient de chanter faux. »

Les techniciens de l'émission auraient pu couper à ce moment-là, ils auraient pu priver Joker de son discours, mais c'était à croire que le clown exerçait une fascination qui frôlait l'hypnose, car le public resta à sa place, le Dr. Sally crispait ses petites mains sans bouger et les caméras tournaient toujours.

Et les tentatives de Murray pour raisonner son invité ne donnaient rien, au contraire, elles alimentaient la rage d'un homme seul et abandonné.

Joker ne mentionna pas une seule fois la présence d'une femme à bord du wagon. Pas une seule fois il justifia son crime en évoquant l'attitude grossière de ses victimes. Pas une seule fois il se présenta comme un justicier ou un chevalier servant.

Cet oubli, volontaire ou non, aurait dû la réconforter, car il minimisait son rôle dans ce drame, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle exclue ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle blessée ?

Les victimes avaient parfois ce besoin d'exhiber leurs blessures, de dénoncer le comportement des bourreaux.

Joker regrettait que personne ne faisait l'effort de se mettre à la place de l'autre, mais l'avait-il fait, lui, ce soir-là ? Pourquoi s'était-il moqué d'elle s'il déplorait le manque de bonnes manières ?

Elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle cigarette, mais son corps résistait au désir : il n'existait que l'écran de la télévision et elle ne pouvait plus d'en détourner. Impossible maintenant que l'invité de Murray haussait le ton et que l'humoriste, si condescendant, si paternaliste, était acculé dans sa morale.

« J'vais te dire, moi, ce que t'obtiens : t'obtiens c'que tu mérites, enculé ! »

Et le coup de feu explosa en plein live.

Murray partit en arrière dans son célèbre fauteuil, les traits pendants et horrifiés. Une ligne de fumée s'échappait de son front troué, noirci pour la balle.

Joker restait assis, agité de tics nerveux, avant d'être libéré par un rire hilare.

Un rire qu'elle reconnut enfin.

Le corps enfin détendu, le clown se leva, et l'émission continua jusqu'à ce qu'il souhaite bonne nuit à Gotham.

L'interruption coupa enfin le drame.

« … C'était quoi, ça ? »

La voix de sa colocataire était serrée dans sa gorge.

Incapable de répondre, se posant la même question et milles autres, elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Ses genoux s'entrechoquaient, secoués de spasmes. Elle essuya ses paumes moites sur ses cuisses, la tête engourdi et soudain très lourde.

Elle l'avait retrouvé, mais elle doutait pouvoir obtenir des réponses…

* * *

Dès le vendredi matin, les médias déploraient la mort de grands noms. Celui de Murray Franklin bien sûr, mais également celui de Thomas Wayne et de sa femme, retrouvés tous les deux dans une allée derrière un cinéma, leur fils vivant mais traumatisé. Il y avait aussi les innombrables inconnus décédés dans les foules, des policiers pour une majorité.

Celui qui avait été présenté sous le nom de Joker la veille avait disparu dans la nature — à nouveau —, mais son identité avait été dévoilée aux informations : il s'agissait d'Arthur Fleck, un homme de trente-cinq ans qui vivait avec sa mère adoptive, Penny Fleck, décédée peu de temps auparavant. Ces descriptions s'accompagnaient toujours d'une photo, un portrait sorti d'un dossier d'Arkham.

Arthur Fleck avait été licencié le soir du triple meurtre, et le cadavre d'un collègue avait été retrouvé chez lui, poignardé à plusieurs reprises au niveau du torse et de la tête par une paire de ciseaux. La mort remontait à quelques heures avant le début de l'émission.

Découvrir son nom, son visage sans maquillage, ses origines ajoutaient une dimension qui ne collait pas au personnage. Elle n'arrivait plus à le considérer comme un être humain. Sa capacité à disparaître dans le décor renforçait cette impression d'irréel, car appartenant au spectacle.

À la fois clown et criminel, à la fois Arthur et Joker, l'idole des manifestants avait été éloignée des forces de l'ordre le soir où Murray Franklin avait été tué.

La police n'avait jamais rappelé la femme du métro, comme si elle avait été réellement effacée du premier crime de Joker. Emportée par cet homme, elle avait le sentiment de disparaître également. Or, il était insupportable de se convaincre qu'elle devrait vivre dans l'incertitude, privée de réponses.

Les matins suivants, elle raflait tous les journaux qui mentionnaient le clown tueur. Les unes censuraient le corps repoussé de Murray, mais encadraient Joker, le montrant tantôt sérieux, tantôt hystérique, les seules émotions qu'il avait montrées lors de son meurtre. Certains journaux avaient exagéré le contraste de leurs clichés en noir et blanc, rendant le criminel encore plus lugubre.

Certains journalistes n'avaient pas hésité à nommer le criminel L'Homme qui rit, en référence à Victor Hugo, dévoilant par la même occasion le trouble neurologique qui l'agitait. Une révélation que la femme du métro avait été troublée de lire.

Les photos avaient beau être muettes, elle entendait quand même la colère du clown, toujours hantée par la lucidité de sa folie. Car seul son discours avait été sensé ; sa gestuelle enjouée, ses danses improvisées, le long baiser imposé au Dr. Sally, tout ça ne s'accordait pas au fait qu'il avait été armé bien avant que le rideau ne le dévoile.

Il avait joué une comédie pour s'intégrer mais avait échoué.

Mais c'était joué d'avance : Murray s'était moqué de lui dans une émission précédente, et il l'avait invité dans le seul but de recommencer.

Joker avait-il prévu de le tuer en direct depuis le début ?

Elle n'était convaincue par aucune explication.

La femme du métro écrasa son mégot sous son talon et monta dans le wagon qui venait de s'arrêter devant elle. La première semaine était passée et la vie reprenait son cours avec difficulté.

Elle profita qu'une place près d'une fenêtre soit libre pour poser sa tempe contre la vitre. Tout était confus et sans logique, et elle sentait que sa tête avait besoin d'être soutenue.

Les conversations étaient rares, et les celles qui se chuchotaient entre voisins étaient étouffées par les bruits de rails torturées. Les passagers préféraient fixer les journaux achetés en quatrième vitesse.

Ce n'était plus l'indifférence qui rendait les passagers repliés, mais la peur et la méfiance.

Tout le monde hurle au lieu de discuter. Tout le monde engueule tout le monde.

Pourtant, quelque part à Gotham, un mari avait ramené des fleurs. La semaine dernière, il s'était disputé avec sa femme à propos d'une erreur de date pour un rendez-vous, et ce qui aurait pu être décalé était devenu une affaire d'état entre eux. Il avait jugé qu'il était temps de demander pardon.

Il n'y a plus aucune bonne manière.

Ailleurs, une femme toquait chez sa voisine, une octogénaire, pour savoir si elle avait besoin qu'elle lui ramène quelque chose du supermarché.

Il n'y a plus personne qui se demande ce que c'est que d'être le gars d'à côté.

Un sans-abri en bas d'un escalier, habitué à être invisible, releva la tête pour la première fois depuis des années : un étudiant lui tendait un sandwich et une pomme pour qu'il ait de quoi déjeuner au moins pour aujourd'hui.

Aussi frileux soient-ils, des gestes d'attention apparaissaient pour la première fois ; les citoyens réagissaient dans la honte, aprfois terrifiés à l'idée d'être tués à leur tour pour avoir été immondes.

Dans tous les cas, plusieurs personnes avaient été convaincues par les mots du clown.

Le nez dans sa merde, la société ne pouvait que sentir à quel point elle avait échoué.

Malheureusement, par opposition, des groupes avaient profité du désespoir de Joker pour confirmer son constat, abîmant un peu plus Gotham, étant plus opportunistes qu'acteurs dans ce mouvement de révolte.

Le métro n'était qu'à deux stations de son terminus, la station où elle devait descendre pour se rendre à son travail, quand les portes furent bloquées par une bande de clowns agressifs. Certains masques en plastique portaient des taches de sang brun et friable. Les mains gantées brandissaient des battes de base-ball usées par la violence, et pour repousser les passagers vers le fond du wagon, elles commencèrent à battre l'air.

Dans la panique, peu de personnes eurent le courage de fuir. Un trentenaire tenta tout de même de se ruer vers les portes encore ouvertes. Sa cheville fut balayée par la batte d'un bouffon masqué. Tout espoir fut annulé.

La fille du métro s'était levée, mais se trouvant déjà dans un recoin, elle fut écrasée par la foule qui s'amassait contre les parois en métal. Des passagers commencèrent à pleurer, s'opposant au silence des Pierrot et Arlequin qui les fixaient. L'un d'eux entama un geste pour frapper un passager encore proche, ce qui provoqua une vague de cris étranglés, mais il suspendit son geste. Une blague qu'ils trouvaient apparemment tordante.

Elle avait beau les scruter, la fille du métro ne voyait que des masques. Aucun maquillage, aucune silhouette ne correspondait à celle de Joker. Ils n'avaient pas sa gestuelle, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient son rire strident. Mais peut-être qu'ils avaient participé à sa fuite ?

Elle tenta de lever un bras, sentant l'air lui manquer.

« Joker ! Est-ce que Joker est avec vous ? »

Des passagers, surpris, s'écartèrent d'elle, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle.

« Est-ce que vous êtes avec… »

Elle n'arriverait pas à finir sa question : elle était absurde.

Arthur Fleck était un criminel en fuite, un aliéné qui avait besoin de soins mais qui avait disparu de la surface de Gotham depuis huit jours maintenant. Et cette inconnue, cette femme du métro que tout le monde avait oublié, demandait s'il était là, comme s'il s'agissait d'une connaissance qui pourrait la sauver.

Un clown en première ligne lui fit signe d'avancer.

« Je connais Joker. Je veux le rencontrer. » Se justifia-t-elle tandis que la foule apeurée lui laissait le passage.

Devant le clown qui lui avait indiqué d'approcher, elle se sentait minuscule ; seule sa tête, où le sang battait en prenant ses tempes pour des tambours, semblait énorme, brûlante. Elle était incapable de savoir si elle rougissait à l'excès ou si elle était livide ; ses joues n'arrivaient plus à exprimer les émotions qui se déployaient depuis sa poitrine.

Le délai jusqu'à la station suivante mettait les nerfs des passagers à rude épreuve, mais beaucoup voyaient en cette femme un sacrifice. Si elle détournait l'attention des clowns, tant mieux, son sort n'avait pas tellement d'importance, même quand le métro s'arrêta enfin et que les clowns descendirent, emportant avec eux celle qui affirmait connaître leur leader.

La bande de voyous masqués ne passait pas inaperçue, mais dans les couloirs, les passants étaient si terrifiés qu'ils ne jetaient des regards qu'en coin, s'éloignant aussi vite que s'ils avaient été en présence de lépreux.

Elle les suivait sans un mot, surprise par leur volonté d'être laconiques : à la place de mots, ils avaient surtout des rires, et leur hilarité agressait quelques personnes sur le chemin. Ils sautaient à pieds joints, mimaient des gestes violents ou grossiers, provoquaient sans jamais avoir de réponse.

En sortant du métro, ces saltimbanques passèrent devant un café où un homme buvait une bière en terrasse. L'un des clowns saisit le verre et salua le client sans gêne, emportant la boisson sans même un éclat de rire, comme si son vol était naturel.

La femme du métro enfouissait ses lèvres sous ses dents, se contenant. Elle avait besoin de réponses, mais le prix à payer pour les obtenir commençait à devenir trop fort.

Le souvenir qu'Arthur Fleck avait été décrit comme un aliéné qui avait arrêté son traitement commençait à l'inquiéter. Pourrait-il raisonner ? Comprendrait-il la raison de sa venue ? Leur demandait-il d'agir comme ça ? Après son discours chez Murray ?!

Ils bifurquèrent vers une ruelle coincée entre deux bâtiments. La pluie des jours passés ne s'était pas encore évaporée, et coincée dans cette pénombre austère, elle diffusait une odeur de pourriture humide. Des échelles étaient fixées sur les parois des immeubles, mais il n'y avait aucune porte, aucun accès au sol, ce qui transformait la ruelle en cul-de-sac.

Il suffit aux clowns d'encercler leur invitée pour qu'elle comprenne qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de répondre à sa requête.

Elle était même à présent certaine qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais adressé le moindre mot à Arthur Fleck, ils ne connaissaient pas Joker ; ils profitaient d'un mouvement de violence pour se défouler. Rien de plus.

Le clown qui avait piqué la bière du café avait terminé de boire. Il envoya alors le verre au sol, le faisant exploser. Des morceaux tranchants, plus ou moins gros, volèrent dans différentes directions : les plus fins glissèrent entre les chevilles, tandis que les éclats trop lourds roulèrent à peine sur quelques centimètres.

Le clown se saisit de l'un d'entre eux.

« Vous allez vraiment me menacer pour les trois dollars qui sont dans mon sac ?! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Sa voix aurait pu être plus forte, mais la peur la dominait trop et sa provocation s'était terminée dans un étranglement.

« Il n'y a pas que l'argent dans la vie. »

Il y avait aussi l'amour du chaos, un amour qui était cultivé depuis l'ascension de Joker.

La femme du métro était paralysée.

Elle regrettait sa quête. Il lui était impossible d'ignorer le rôle qu'Arthur Fleck avait joué dans sa vie — et vice-versa —, mais le poursuivre, c'était flirter avec le danger. Est-ce que cela valait vraiment le coup… ?

Un des clowns lui donna un coup de coude dans l'omoplate, la faisant basculer vers l'avant, mais la vue du tesson de verre en face l'encouragea à retrouver rapidement son équilibre. C'était mettre ses muscles à rude épreuve ou recevoir la lame transparente en plein visage.

Tout en esquivant, elle tenta de se faufiler entre deux hommes, les heurtant avec ses épaules, mais un nouveau coup l'atteignit contre la hanche, bien plus fulgurant : ce n'était pas un poing mais une batte qui l'avait frappée cette fois.

Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol humide et elle se retrouva plongée dans l'ombre des clowns. Ils ne s'intéressaient même pas à son sac, ni à son corps. Pas dans un sens sexuel en tout cas. Ils voulaient juste la brutaliser, la martyriser, se défouler sur elle.

Un nouveau coup tomba sur le haut de sa joue, la sonnant.

Un son effrayant retentit, mettant fin très tôt à son calvaire : un coup de feu venait d'être tiré, et la balle avait atteint le genou d'un clown qui se mit à hurler. La douleur était telle que le masque était incapable de recouvrir le cri.

En se redressant, la femme du métro reconnut l'homme, assez petit mais trapu, aux cheveux blonds et ondulés, du café. Celui qui avait été privé de sa bière. Il tira à nouveau, visant au hasard, partagé entre le désir d'éliminer ou d'éparpiller ces pitres.

Une balle perça finalement le front en plastique de celui qui avait volé la bière et le corps anonyme s'écroula.

« Ça vous amuse, bande d'enculés ? Vous voulez peut-être y passer aussi ? »

Les battes et les poings n'étaient d'aucune utilité, alors les clowns abandonnèrent leur proie. Ils réussirent à fuir sans mal : le consommateur n'avait pas eu l'envie de gâcher des balles en avertissements inutiles.

La femme du métro était à quelques centimètres du clown qui avait voulu la défigurer à coups de tesson, mais elle n'eut pas la force de se relever tout de suite. L'homme trapu restait là, et après un crachat sur le cadavre, fit demi-tour, sans demander à la femme si elle avait besoin d'une ambulance.

Dans quel chaos baignait Gotham ? Des personnes volaient des verres en terrasse et les victimes se vengeaient en tuant.

Craignant pour sa vie, même avec cet homme qui venait de chasser les clowns, la femme se précipita hors du cul-de-sac, courant comme si le diable la pourchassait.

Les passants cherchaient à l'ignorer, à ne pas voir son nez en sang. De toute façon, elle ne les voyait pas non plus.

Quand l'air commença à lui manquer, la douleur au niveau de son omoplate émergea à nouveau, l'obligeant à ralentir.

Il serait bientôt 10 heures, et avec une étrange lucidité, elle comprit qu'elle était en retard au travail. Elle devait les prévenir de son absence, elle devait porter plainte également. Mais depuis la dernière émission de Murray Franklin, les commissariats ne pouvaient plus recueillir toutes les peines du monde. Ils n'avaient jamais pu, mais la différence aujourd'hui était que cette incapacité était devenue horriblement évidente.

La manche faisant office de mouchoir pour son nez, elle se dirigea vers la première cabine téléphonique qu'elle trouva. Pendant qu'elle tapait le numéro de son travail, sa langue passa sur ses dents, heureuse de n'en trouver aucune assez ébranlée pour menacer de tomber.

Quand son patron décrocha, elle réussit à articuler au téléphone qu'elle avait été agressée dans la rue. Bien sûr, le besoin de prendre quelques jours fut accordé quand elle le demanda. Oui, elle enverrait le double du dépôt de plainte dès qu'elle l'aurait — dès qu'elle pourrait porter plainte —, oui, elle irait chez le médecin pour demander un arrêt en bonne et due forme.

Elle avait cru qu'elle deviendrait hystérique en expliquant ce qui lui était arrivé, mais s'aperçut, avec un effroi indolore, qu'en tant que citoyenne de Gotham, elle s'était habituée à ce chaos. Après tout, des présentateurs célèbres se faisaient tuer en plein live, sur leur plateau. Plus rien ne devait surprendre un natif de cette ville.

Au moment de raccrocher, elle aperçut au fond de l'avenue une armurerie. Son sac était toujours là, avec sa pièce d'identité. Son casier judiciaire vierge lui permettrait d'obtenir facilement une arme. Maintenant, il s'agissait de savoir si sa tête pourrait poser problème, car le vendeur comprendrait qu'une femme qui venait de se faire agresser avait besoin d'une arme pour être plus tranquille, mais la vengeance était à la mode et il avait peut-être reçu des restrictions…

De toute façon, elle ne comptait pas s'en servir. Pas immédiatement. Peut-être même qu'elle n'achèterait pas de balle, et l'arme ne servirait que pour intimider.

Elle devait tenter sa chance dans l'armurerie, savoir si elle pourrait ressortir en étant prête à se défendre.

* * *

Après sa douche, les courbatures s'étaient amplifiées.

Sous l'eau, elle avait éclaté en sanglots, épuisée par l'adrénaline qui avait disparu. Profitant de l'absence de sa colocataire, elle en avait crié, se fatiguant tant qu'en sortant de la baignoire, elle n'avait rien ressenti en voyant les hématomes dans son dos, sur ses côtes, sur ses cuisses, sur sa joue.

Les bleus étaient les seules fleurs de Gotham, à l'instar des giclés de sang, et elles poussaient, poussaient comme de la mauvaise herbe.

Elle avait enfilé un pantalon de pyjama et un caraco, avant de s'emmitoufler dans un gilet en laine. Dissimulée dans la pénombre du couloir, elle se promit d'oublier Joker. Arthur Fleck était un aliéné que la société avait laissé derrière elle, et privé de soins, privé d'attention, son état mental avait atteint le fond de la folie.

Elle ne devait pas chercher plus loin, car elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre ses intentions.

Son épaule semblait être en pierre quand elle se raisonnait : elle avait une vie, elle avait sa santé — physique et mentale —, peut-être un avenir si elle continuait de maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau. Elle ne devait rien sacrifier pour Joker.

La prochaine fois qu'elle essaierait de le croiser, ce pourrait être sa dernière tentative.

En ultime argument, elle se répéta que depuis le final de Murray, Joker avait disparu de Gotham.

Mais la télé qu'elle venait d'allumer prit un malin plaisir à la contredire : un flash spécial annonçait qu'Arthur Fleck avait été aperçu dans le métro très tôt dans la matinée, à cette heure où le soleil n'a pas encore rendu ses couleurs à la ville, à cette heure où les fantômes ne sont pas importunés par les vivants.

Personne n'avait osé l'arrêter et quand la police avait été prévenue, il avait déjà fui.

Une photo avait été prise dans l'allée du métro, et Joker, peu rancunier, souriait au photographe. Le cliché était flou, mais son sourire était une provocation évidente.

Le seul témoignage assurait que le criminel en fuite semblait en bonne santé, son costume impeccable et son maquillage frais, ce qui sous-entendait que des citoyens de Gotham n'avaient pas hésité à l'accueillir, à le cacher, à l'héberger.

Genoux pliés sous son menton, elle fixait l'écran, à nouveau hanté par le clown : au moment où elle se promettait de tourner la page, aussi difficile que cela puisse être, il émergeait à nouveau, narquois et fier.

Le pire était que ce couloir de métro était celui qu'elle devait emprunter avant d'arriver à son travail. Et il était passé par-là, quelques heures avant elle. Au lieu de marcher dans ses pas, elle avait suivi, comme une conne, des truands qui avaient laissé croire qu'ils étaient de la troupe de Joker.

Arthur Fleck avait-il vraiment une troupe ? Son triple-homicide et son passage à la télévision lui avaient fait gagner un nombre considérable d'admirateurs, mais cela ne prouvait rien quant à son ressenti à lui. Piégé dans la folie, il était peut-être condamné à la solitude.

Elle jeta un œil à son sac posé sur la table, songeant au revolver à l'intérieur.

Bien sûr, elle voulait renoncer à retrouver cet homme, mais puisqu'elle était armée à présent, ce serait désormais différent. Elle serra ses bras autour de ses jambes, s'y pressant pour contenir les tremblements qui la secouaient.

* * *

Durant les deux jours suivants, elle avait renoncé à sortir, ne quittant l'appartement qu'à travers la radio ou la télévision, refusant de remettre un pied dans Gotham pour le moment. Elle avait appelé le médecin, mais son cabinet avait été vandalisé et il ne pourrait la recevoir que si elle prenait le métro jusqu'au nord de la ville ; une épreuve qu'elle ne pouvait pas surmonter si tôt.

En vérité, si elle avait affirmé à sa colocataire qu'elle se renseignait sur le monde extérieur, elle aurait menti : elle ne s'intéressait aux journaux que s'ils mentionnaient les hordes de clowns. Et leur prince.

La photo prise dans le métro à l'aube avait fait une nouvelle une, et elle avait vu l'occasion d'en conserver le portrait quand sa colocataire avait ramené le journal. Le reste des pages avait été jeté, mais celle où Joker grimaçait de joie était devenue une relique.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Lui avait demandé sa colocataire le troisième soir de sa réclusion. « Tu paniques dès que ce taré est mentionné à la télé. Tu as peur qu'il t'agresse à nouveau ?

— Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a agressé. » Ni la première fois, ni la seconde fois. « Je suis juste… fascinée… » Les sourcils de sa colocataire se haussèrent si haut qu'elle comprit que le terme n'était pas bon, n'était pas bien. « Je veux dire… C'est de la curiosité morbide. Comment un inconnu peut débarquer, déguisé en clown, tuer en live et devenir une figure de révolte ?

— … Fais gaffe, les groupies de Ted Bundy ont commencé comme ça avant de le demander en mariage en prison. »

Elle se força à ricaner pour rassurer sa colocataire : non, elle n'irait pas jusque-là. Pourtant, sa fascination avait bien viré à l'obsession. C'était indéniable.

« Mais ceux qui m'ont agressé n'étaient pas avec Joker. C'étaient juste des connards qui profitent du mouvement. Je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont pas retenu un mot de ce que Joker a dit chez Murray. »

Tandis qu'elle, elle y pensait sans cesse.

Elle piocha une cigarette dans le paquet posé sur la petite table et l'alluma, prête à confesser un secret qu'elle avait gardé, à la fois par honte et par jalousie.

« Tu te souviens du soir où je suis rentrée tard ? Je portais mes bottes alors que tu m'avais dit qu'elles étaient trop voyantes.

— Je m'en souviens, ouais.

— Dans le métro, sur le chemin du retour, j'ai été emmerdée par ces trois traders. » Sa colocataire, fumant également, tenait sa cigarette en l'air, la bouche entrouverte. « On aurait dit qu'ils sortaient d'une fête. Je ne sais pas si c'étaient des abrutis finis ou juste des gars bien bourrés, mais ils ont commencé à me jeter des frites, à me faire des avances… Il y avait un autre homme dans le wagon. » Arthur Fleck avec son costume. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il dirait quoique ce soit, il était tout seul et les traders étaient trois, mais je le regardais, je voulais au moins qu'il ait l'air choqué, qu'il désapprouve du regard. » Qu'il ne m'ignore pas. « Au lieu de ça, il a éclaté de rire. Il était déguisé en clown et il riait, il riait tellement fort !

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, ensuite ?

— J'étais humiliée, merde. Je me suis levée et j'ai été dans une autre voiture. Je ne pouvais pas rester. »

Pinçant l'arrête de son nez, espérant contenir l'émotion, elle finit par lâcher :

« C'était Arthur Fleck. Je suis partie, et il a tué ensuite ces trois traders. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Les vapeurs des cigarettes serpentaient, lourdes. Une voiture de police passa dans la rue, les sirènes, menaçantes, hurlaient tant que les comparer à des banshees aurait été plus approprié.

Une fois le silence revenu, la colocataire observa :

« Arthur Fleck est malade. Lui-même le reconnaît. Tu n'as pas à chercher une logique. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. »

Et le clown qui avait volé la bière ? Il s'était fait tuer. Si elle ne s'était pas interposée dans le métro, peut-être qu'ils ne seraient pas descendus à cette station et peut-être qu'ils ne seraient jamais passés devant ce café.

Elle n'était pas responsable, mais c'était un enchaînement de rencontres, de réactions et d'attitudes qui menait à ce chaos.

Et puis, dans le fond, elle souhaitait faire partie de cette suite, de cet univers.

Puisqu'elle était vivante, elle avait sa place en ce monde. Un vœu qu'elle partageait sans le savoir avec Arthur Fleck.

« Je sais. Mais j'aimerais tellement en avoir le cœur net. Je pourrais avoir la conscience tranquille. » Mentit-elle, prétendant que cela ne concernait qu'elle, quand cet événement incluait tout Gotham en réalité.

Elle finit par se lever pour aller à la cuisine, gardant comme un grigri la une avec la photo de Joker. Comme si conserver ce portrait allait finir par l'attirer, voire l'invoquer.

Elle posa la page sur le courrier accumulé et s'apprêta à ouvrir le frigo, mais un bruit derrière le mur l'arrêta. Plusieurs bruits, en vérité : quelqu'un avait déplacé un meuble dans la cuisine avec une certaine brutalité. Une table peut-être qui venait de heurter le mur partagé. Puis elle entendit des rires, encore du mouvement, et enfin, des gémissements. Le voisin de l'appartement 107 devait avoir de la compagnie.

Après avoir vérifié rapidement si la salade de la veille n'avait pas bruni, elle sortit le saladier, ravie qu'elle n'ait pas à cuire le blanc de poulet qui était également prêt. Elle ne voulait pas écouter ce qui se passait à côté. Elle agrippa la une du journal et se figea. L'amour qui se partageait dans la pièce voisine et cette photo de cet homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées laissa un contraste étrange, perturbant.

Demain, elle devrait sortir, ou elle allait finir par devenir folle.

* * *

Les lumières du métro étaient toujours aussi sordides, mais cette nuit, elles clignotaient avec un rythme plus paresseux. Sous ses talons, elle ne sentait même pas les soubresauts du wagon qui filait dans un tunnel sans lumière.

Au fond, derrière le bosquet que formaient les barres en métal, riaient les trois traders. Ils se tenaient les côtes, mais étaient silencieux. Leurs convulsions hilares s'interrompaient seulement pour imiter des sifflements ou des baisers obscènes qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore.

Sous les néons, ils étaient aussi livides que des cadavres. Les désirer aurait trahi une tendance nécrophile.

Elle recula d'un pas. Bien que rassurée par les barres qui étaient plus nombreuses que d'habitude, ce qui rendait le chemin difficile, elle ne voulait pas affronter à nouveau ces gars, et dans son dégoût, elle heurta l'autre témoin de la scène.

Avant même de se retourner, dotée de l'omniscience des rêves, elle devina son identité.

Ce n'était pas un retour dans le temps, car ce n'était pas Arthur Fleck, mais bien Joker. Les cheveux teints en vert étaient les siens, coiffés en arrière. Le costume framboise remplaçait les vêtements usés et, dans sa gestuelle, dans son allure, transpirait une confiance en lui qui n'avait rien en commun avec la peur qu'ils avaient partagé le soir du drame.

Il ne riait pas sous le coup de la nervosité ; il méprisait ces traders et le leur faisait comprendre. Contrairement aux ricanements muets, son rire à lui était sonore, agressif, cruel comme celui d'un bourreau.

Soudain inspirée par cet humour, elle adressa un nouveau regard aux hommes et se mit à rire, à rire comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis de nombreuses années, devenant complice du criminel.

Bien qu'inhabituel, cet éclat se mit à réchauffer sa poitrine, la ravivant, puis, confiante à son tour, elle passa un bras autour de la taille de Joker. Lui aussi finit par poser une main sur son épaule, la gardant tout près. Ils riaient tant qu'ils avaient besoin de s'accrocher l'un à l'autre.

Le souffle commençait à lui manquer, tandis que le sang affluait vers ses tempes, mais elle prit rapidement conscience que son rire n'en était pas le responsable : par une étrange rétrospection, Joker l'embrassait comme il avait embrassé le Dr. Sally, les mains sous sa mâchoire.

Sa colocataire lui avait bien dit de ne pas porter ces bottes et cette jupe ensemble.

L'air n'avait plus d'importance, pas plus que la réponse dont elle pensait avoir besoin pour conserver sa santé mentale. Elle s'accrocha au col de Joker, l'accueillant comme la sexologue ne l'aurait jamais fait.

Malgré ses yeux fermés, elle était certaine que les traders continuaient de rire au fond de leur mutisme. Et elle s'en fichait bien, même quand elle releva les pans vaporeux de sa jupe pour laisser un passage au clown.

Au loin, dans le tunnel invisible, quelqu'un poussa un meuble de cuisine avant de se mettre à rire et à soupirer. À moins que ce rire lubrique ne vienne d'elle ?

Sa bouche devenait aussi rouge que celle de Joker, la peau envoûtée par le charme macabre, convaincue par le goût du crime.

Elle croisa ses poignets derrière son dos qu'elle savait malingre. Ses doigts s'étendaient et se recroquevillaient, agités par l'excitation, un flot si surprenant qu'il en était comique.

Les coups de hanche de Joker étaient plus proches de la danse que de la pénétration, mais les sensations qui agitaient son ventre ne pouvaient pas la tromper. Les cahotements du wagon n'existaient pas ; seuls ceux de leur valse comptaient.

Ses membres s'en retrouvaient engourdis et faibles, à mesure que ceux de Joker devenaient plus précis. Au bout de ses doigts, elle avait même la sensation que l'air devenait plus lourd.

« Tire. » L'entendit-elle chuchoter.

Elle aperçut dans le creux de sa main un revolver, luisant d'amusement, et son canon sombre était pointé vers les trois spectateurs de cette romance burlesque.

« Tu l'as déjà fait. »

Il avait son visage maquillé enfoui contre sa gorge, mais elle entendait ses mots aussi distinctement que s'ils avaient été murmurés à son oreille.

« Tu peux recommencer. »

Pourtant, elle n'en eut pas le courage : son doigt restait tendu au lieu de se replier sur la détente, et plutôt que d'affronter les rires, elle baissa la tête, s'accrochant aux épaules de Joker. Comme la dernière fois, elle préférait s'en remettre à lui et le laisser faire, se concentrant davantage sur leur étreinte chaotique…

Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de feu retentisse et les plonge dans le noir.

Au moment où elle sursauta dans son lit, le réveil affichait 4 heures du matin. Il faisait encore nuit et c'était peut-être l'heure la plus tranquille de Gotham, celle où même les criminels ont succombé au sommeil. Le coup de feu avait pourtant semblé si réel !

En posant sa paume contre sa gorge, elle fut certaine d'avoir ri aux éclats même dans son sommeil. Son corps avait réagi à son imagination agitée. D'ailleurs, pendant un instant, elle ne put bouger son autre main — celle qui tenait l'arme — qui était beaucoup trop lourde. Elle se roula en boule sur le matelas encore chaud, prenant conscience que ses cuisses étaient engourdies, éreintées.

Elle serait incapable de se rendormir. Pas seulement parce que son fantasme avait été trop violent, mais parce qu'elle devenait lucide dans son délire : le soir où ces traders l'avaient abordé, elle aurait pu leur dire d'aller se faire foutre et partir, or, elle avait jeté un regard au clown tout en sachant que personne à Gotham ne lèverait le doigt même face à une agression.

Depuis le début, elle avait voulu qu'il agisse. Et Joker avait agi. Que ce soit pour lui seul ou elle n'avait plus aucune importance.

C'était l'origine de son fantasme.

Elle se remémora son sac à main qui contenait le revolver neuf. Elle ne souhaitait toujours pas s'en servir, relayant ses soucis à des clowns plus désespérés. Et il était temps que cela change.

Demain, elle montrerait patte blanche aux loups garous qui avaient envahi Gotham. Elle ne cacherait plus la fascination que les clowns exerçaient.

Elle était peut-être folle, totalement timbrée, frappée, hystérique, mais le quartier de Lune dans sa tête avait jeté une clarté salvatrice, chassant le poids des questions comme il aurait repoussé les ombres les plus inquiétantes.

* * *

Le médecin fut surpris d'accueillir une patiente aussi sereine.

La jeune femme avait été tabassée dans la rue, et pourtant, elle se tenait là, en soutien-gorge, la bouche maquillée en coquelicot, ignorant ses ecchymoses qui avaient tiré sur le vert à présent.

Voulait-elle voir un psychologue ? Oh non, tout allait bien mieux à présent. Après tout, tout le monde se faisait agresser à Gotham, c'était comme un baptême pour devenir citoyen.

« … Alors vous imaginez si tous les habitants de Gotham devaient consulter ? Il y aurait plus de psys que de coiffeurs. »

Un large sourire accompagnait cet humour désabusé, et le médecin ne sut quoi répondre. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, lui rappelant toutefois que si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, même plus tard, elle pourrait retourner le voir pour être orientée vers un spécialiste. Mais elle remercia son docteur et quitta le cabinet, le sac à main coincé dans son coude.

Dans le mouvement, le revolver à l'intérieur cogna contre le masque en plastique qu'elle avait réussi à acheter à un sans-abri qui en possédait plusieurs exemplaires.

Depuis les révoltes, la vente de ces visages de clowns avait été interdite. L'usine avait d'ailleurs reçu l'ordre de détruire les moules. Mais les derniers exemplaires circulaient encore en ville, et pour celui ou celle qui pouvait affronter l'austérité des ruelles, les masques étaient toujours accessibles.

Et bien sûr, coincée dans son portefeuille, la une où Joker souriait. Le portrait qu'elle admirait.

Les médias avaient lancé des appels à témoin, redoutant que Joker ne refasse surface avec des partisans grimés, mais le criminel en cavale était trop discret. Ou alors il n'avait pas l'intention de réunir des fidèles.

Après tout, il ne croyait en plus rien, à part peut-être le chaos et la folie.

Des valeurs que la femme du métro avaient fini par adopter également.

Elle avait remis ses bottes, à la surprise de sa colocataire, l'accordant à des jupes variées, et terminant toujours sa tenue par du rouge à lèvres vif. Une peinture de guerre personnelle que seuls les clowns pouvaient comprendre.

Quand le soir était bien avancé, quand les wagons étaient vides, elle ne ressentait plus aucune crainte.

Ses talons battaient la mesure dans les couloirs des stations, sur les plateformes en métal, dans les allées désertes, signalant sa présence, ou plutôt ils avertissaient qu'elle était là.

Il lui arrivait de vagabonder à l'heure des sorcières, laissant les lampadaires jaunes l'habiller d'or pauvre. Sur les trottoirs, les silhouettes recroquevillées des sans-abris se confondaient avec les sacs poubelle gonflés d'ordures. Les ombres devenaient des morceaux de cuir, les bâtiments devenaient des dents cassées. La chaleur qui sortait des bouches d'égout imitait des foyers de cheminée nauséabonds, apportant la même tiédeur, sans le réconfort de l'odeur du bois en train de brûler.

Gotham de nuit n'était pas moins triste, mais un charme unique invitait les insomniaques à sortir et à se bercer dans les ombres solitaires.

Et la femme du métro continuait sa quête, attentive aux signes, portant parfois son masque. Elle avait toujours été anonyme dans cette histoire, mais ce symbole illustrait sa philosophie, et si quelqu'un avait l'idée de l'importuner, voir ce visage de clown lui ferait savoir qu'elle était peut-être aussi folle que Joker.

Elle passa presque un mois à se fondre dans le décor de Gotham avant d'avoir la chance de le croiser à nouveau. La coïncidence était tellement ironique : elle portait la même jupe que lors du premier soir. Les seules différences venaient de sa bouche et de son masque.

Autrement, elle était l'exacte copie de la femme du métro.

Elle était montée dans le train cinq stations plus tôt et visait le terminus, attendant la fin du voyage sur une banquette, quand il était entré. Le wagon vide permettait un face à face, et assise juste devant lui, elle dégaina son revolver, le visage dissimulé sous le visage de clown.

Joker la fixa sans même sursauter. Il éclata de rire, laissant tomber le sac de sport qu'il avait à la main pour dégainer à son tour.

Les portes venaient de se refermer, les coupant du monde extérieur qui disparaissait dans un tunnel sans lumière.

Et il tira.

La détente émit son cliquetis, mais il ne fut suivi par aucune explosion. Seul le rire de Joker était sonore, s'associant aux hurlements du métro.

La femme du métro souleva son masque, tendant toujours le revolver et dégagea le baril. Le sien était plein. La vue du danger n'empêcha pas Joker de continuer de rire ; il s'en serait même claqué les cuisses tant la situation lui paraissait drôle !

Elle se leva et rangea son l'arme, dégageant par la même occasion le masque qu'elle avait porté.

« Je n'allais pas te tirer dessus. Ça fait des semaines que je te cherche. » Elle voulait juste le surprendre.

« Vous êtes nombreux à me chercher. » Répondit-il avec un geste de la main. « La police, je peux comprendre, mais vous autres ? »

Le train remuait, mais si leur équilibre mental était instable — abîmé par la société —, leur équilibre physique restait encore fiable. Elle restait droite, résistant aux mouvements des rails. Lui aussi arrivait à se maintenir sur ces flots de métal.

« Parce que je voulais te demander pourquoi tu avais tué ces trois traders.

— Oh, Gotham n'est toujours pas passé à autre chose ? La banque a été cambriolée trois fois depuis, et personne n'en parle ! Je pensais que l'argent comptait plus que la vie ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Conservant son équilibre fragile, elle s'avança, et soudain, elle fut frappée par un détail que la télévision lui avait caché : le contraste entre les yeux larmoyants de Joker et son sourire crispé était terrifiant. Il était un Pierrot en Arlequin, un clown triste et fatigué portant des couleurs vives.

Détournant le regard, gardant son rictus, il alluma une cigarette, snobant le panneau « interdiction de fumer ».

« Joker… » Elle agrippa son poignet, un poignet maigre, osseux à faire mal. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi, Joker ? J'étais dans le métro, le soir où tu as tiré sur ces trois traders. J'étais là. »

Il ne cessa de sourire que pour tirer sur sa cigarette. Et dans la vapeur du tabac, son expression hilare fut à nouveau invoquée.

« Est-ce que tu l'as fait aussi pour moi ? Je veux le savoir.

— C'est pour ça que vous êtes tous encore dessus. C'est votre sketch préféré à tous. D'accord, d'accord !... Qu'est-ce qu'on obtient quand trois traders et un clown prennent le métro ? »

Elle raffermit la prise de ses doigts autour de son bras. Si proche, elle put remarquer que quelques mèches étaient agglutinées à cause de la teinture qui avait mal rincée par endroit. Le vert était effectivement aussi vif que lors de son apparition chez Murray. Où avait-il pu se reteindre les cheveux ?

Prise dans cette interrogation, elle oublia de répondre, et pour ne pas gâcher sa blague, Joker s'esclaffa :

« Un triple Big Bang ! »

Il fut le seul à rire, convulsé. Malade.

« Il y avait une femme aussi. La femme du métro.

— Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. » Il regarda comment la main de cette femme restait autour de son poignet. « C'est un vieux sketch, de toute façon. »

Il n'était pas exagéré de dire que cette réponse l'aurait blessée autrefois. Aujourd'hui, cela confirmait juste qu'il était perdu.

Sa paume remonta jusqu'au bras, noueux également, et leur position, qui basculait avec douceur, rappelait une danse complice. Elle effleura sa joue, prenant soin de ne pas effacer le maquillage. Elle avait eu besoin d'une réponse, persuadée que c'était à Joker de la donner.

En fin de compte, c'était à elle de la formuler.

Il la fixait. Ses yeux rougis donnaient aux iris verts une nouvelle couleur.

« Merci, Joker. Merci. »

Il avait fallu qu'il tue pour exister enfin, pour être l'objet de différentes admirations et gratitudes. Au cours des dernières semaines, il avait rencontré tant de personnes. Leur identité et leur histoire étaient déjà oubliées, car elles n'avaient aucune importance, mais les émotions dont il avait été le témoin avaient toujours été vives. Nouvelles.

Ils s'étaient éloignés de leur famille, de leurs amis, de leur travail pour lui. Joker.

Il ne s'était pas trompé quand il avait affirmé que sa vie n'était plus qu'une immense comédie.

Et il y avait cette femme du métro, cette fille aux yeux sombres, cette dame aux bottes féminines, s'accrochant à un clown, un criminel en cavale, un aliéné perdu. N'était-ce pas comique ?

Le train arrivait à la prochaine station, et avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent, elle passa ses bras autour de lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas disparaître à nouveau. En réalité, il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, et ce succès la fit rire. Les portes ne s'ouvrèrent même pas, respectant leur isolement.

Quand elle s'écarta enfin, ce fut pour saisir le sac de sport, un sac rempli de vêtements, de maquillage et, entre deux chemises, il y avait un revolver et de la dynamite, songea-t-elle avec un sourire, riant à sa propre blague.

« Si tu n'as nulle part où aller, je peux t'accueillir.

— En remerciement ?

— Exactement. »

Elle épousseta son gilet couleur moutarde, ne se lassant pas de cette fantaisie enfin réelle. Il haussa un sourcil, étirant un des triangles bleus.

« J'ai une colocataire, mais elle ne devrait pas poser problème. »


End file.
